


CloneTales!

by Angel_Duck_Tales_5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AU, Action, Angelic Ducks, Clone Chaos, Humor, Mundane Goal, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Duck_Tales_5/pseuds/Angel_Duck_Tales_5
Summary: You know things have gotten strange when the your own clones come in and attack you. Even Scrooge thinks so and he has seen everything!
Kudos: 4





	CloneTales!

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a simple little AU that I came up with. Here comes some clone chaos!

Sometimes, you can't win them all. Scrooge and his family have been through so many adventures that I lost count. And throughout most of them, they get treasure at the end. Sometimes though, they don't get treasure. Sometimes, the only "treasure" they'll get is a very well-taught lesson. Hence the saying "sometimes, you can't win them all".

_...but sometimes, you can win everything by getting the biggest treasure haul ever from your latest adventure._

That's why Scrooge and his adventuring group are having a spontaneous pizza party in the dining room.

"Man, victory tastes so great!" I would agree with Dewey here because he's eating pepperoni pizza. "Agreed, lad! Now, enjoy it as much as you can, laddies! We rightfully earned it!" Scrooge excitedly exclaimed as he chomped on some pepperoni pizza too.

That biggest haul of treasure has been moved to the Money Bin at this point, but Scrooge took one dollar from that haul so he can keep that as a memento for such a successful trip.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a look at the beautiful starry sky now." Webby said as she walked over to the window. Good for her. The lass earned that. Honestly, the kids pretty much earn everything for assisting Scrooge on his biggest achievement yet.

"Alright, you go enjoy yourself, Webbiga-" He barely got to finish his sentence before he heard a scream from her. He and the rest of the kids followed to see Webby with a shocked expression. She silently pointed at the window and they looked.

There stood a group of menacing-looking people... They are all wearing red jumpsuits with golden scissors sticking out of their pockets...

_But more importantly, these guys look exactly like Scrooge and the kids._

"What the blazes..." Scrooge shared my reaction upon seeing this sight. I mean, wouldn't you be shocked too if you saw a doppelgänger of yourself?

"I don't think this is even scientifically possible..." Huey commented. "This is so surreal..." Louie also commented. "Whoa... Cool! I have a clone!" Dewey said, apparently invoking the trope of "the last is not like the others".

The doppelgänger group is just standing outside the gate. "Well, at least they don't seem to have any intention of attacking us." Scrooge said. Right after he said that, the clones climbed over the fence and they immediately went over to the front door to break it down.

_Why did Scrooge open his big fat beak?_

"Hide!" Webby said and everyone just went with it as they split up and went to their hiding spots.

**A little while later...**

The boys are hiding in their room closet...

_...get your mind out of your gutter..._

...hoping that their doppelgängers will never find them.

It's such a tense scene, especially after hearing them break in. For a little while, there was nothing but silence. Somehow, that's even more scary, considering the situation.

Then all of a sudden, the closet door opened, revealing the boy's doppelgängers on the other side.

**"AGHHHHHHH!"**

The boys screamed out of jump-scare fear...until they noticed that their counterparts aren't doing anything. They were just standing there, which is somewhat worse.

"I think these guys have spiritual links to us, which is probably how they tracked us down so easily..." Huey stated. "Less observing, more escaping!" Louie shouted. "Agreed!" Dewey replies as he and his brothers ran out of their closet with their doppelgängers chasing them.

**Meanwhile...**

Scrooge and Webby are hiding in his study room. He figured that it'll take a long time for them to come here since it's in a pretty high floor.

No such luck after hearing banging on the door. Then the door fell down quickly, revealing Scrooge and Webby's doppelgängers. They quickly took the golden scissors out, prompting Scrooge to toss Webby the sword and using his cane like one.

**Let the battle begin!**

Doppelgänger Scrooge ran at him with the golden scissors, but the real deal blocked that with his cane. Then they kept partying each other.

Doppelgänger Webby swung her golden scissors around wildly, making it difficult for the original Webby to block her strikes. At one point, her sword got knocked off by one of the strikes and she fell to the floor, feeling overwhelmed, made worse by Doppelgänger Webby standing over her.

Is this going to be the end for Webby?

_...Of course not._

Scrooge kicked Doppelgänger Webby out of the way and he scooped up the real Webby in his arms while running out of the study room, with their doppelgängers running after them.

Soon, they ran into the boys and their doppelgängers. "Oh, thank goodness that you're here- Oh come on, laddies! You brought your evil counterparts with you?!" Scrooge understandably complained. "Hey, it's not our fault!" Louie retorted.

The doppelgängers took that as an opportunity to corner their original counterparts in the living room. The team just noticed and they realized that they made a major mistake.

"Curse me kilts... Looks like this will be the end of us..." Scrooge observed. "Oh duck! This isn't fair!" Dewey complained. "Life isn't fair, dear Dewford." Louie replied. "Now's not the good time!" Huey stated. Webby just stood there, silently accepting her fate.

Doppelgänger Scrooge took out his golden scissors and stepped close to Scrooge. Original Scrooge closed his eyes, bracing himself for death...

...until Doppelgänger Scrooge took that one dollar that he got from the treasure haul from his pocket and used his golden scissors to cut it in half.

Scrooge opened his eyes and saw this, eliciting a dumbfounded reaction, along with others. "Wha... What the..." He sputtered out.

Then Doppelgänger Scrooge looked back at the group. Oop, seems like he's not done yet... He inhaled and...

**"ORA ORA ORA!"**

And just like that, the doppelgänger left the manor. The adventuring group just stood there, not understanding what just happened. "This has got to be a dream..." Louie said. "I can see what you mean, Louie... It's too surreal to be real..." Huey agreed. "Okay, let's just go to sleep and forget that this ever happened, ok?" Dewey suggested.

And the family silently agreed. From this point on, they will never speak of this bizarre event again because really, it doesn't really affect them that badly, so what's the point of talking about it?

I mean, would you still talk about it?

...Wait, you actually would?

...

_Curse me kilts._

**THE END**


End file.
